The Sorrow
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kecil harus mencicipi pahitnya takdir di saat umur mereka yang masih sangat belia. / KYUMIN! / BoysLove. / Masih Chibi sampe chapter yg belum ditentukan / Joyers kemari!
1. Chapter 1

Tampak dua anak berumur 8 tahun sedang berkejar-kejaran di taman kota. Anak yang bertubuh lebih kecil tersandung batu hingga ia terjerembab ditanah, matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Anak yang sedari tadi melihat segera menolong sang sahabat, ia meniup lutut sahabatnya bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit.

"H-hiks.." isakan lolos dari bibir anak yang terjatuh, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, "sakit hiks.."

Anak di depannya terkejut melihat sahabatnya menangis. Ia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi sang sahabat, matanya menatap cemas, "Mingie jangan menangis. Maafkan Kyunnie ne tidak bisa menjaga Mingie.."

Yang di panggil Mingie menggeleng, ia menjawab dengan sesegukan, "tidak, ini bukan salah Kyunnie. Mingie yang tidak hati-hati hiks."

Melihat airmata Mingie yang terus mengalir deras membuat Kyunnie tak tahan, setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya, "hiks.. Mingie jangan menangis.."

Melihat Kyunnie-nya ikut menangis membuat Mingie sangat sedih, ia semakin menangis kencang. Kyunnie yang melihatnya segera memeluk Mingie dan ikut menangis kencang. Mereka menangis bersama sembari berpelukan.

"Sungminnie, Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kalian menangis?!" seorang wanita cantik sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka, ia menatap khawatir.

"M-mingie menangis, jadi Kyunnie ikut menangis hiks.." jawab Kyunnie atau Cho Kyuhyun dengan sesegukan.

Sang wanita tersenyum lembut menatap kedua anak yang lucu didepannya, "kenapa Minnie menangis hm?"

Mingie atau Lee Sungmin segera menghapus airmatanya di bantu Kyuhyun (walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membantu, ia hanya menempelkan jarinya di pipi Sungmin), ia menjawab pelan, "Mingie terjatuh, ahjumma. Maafkan Mingie sudah membuat Kyunnie menangis.."

Cho Heechul tersenyum lembut, ibu dari Kyuhyun itu mengecek apakah di tubuh Sungmin terdapat luka atau tidak. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lecet sedikitpun, Heechul membantu kedua anak itu berdiri. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menepuk celana mereka, membersihkan debu yang menempel, "tidak ada luka kok, Minnie jangan menangis lagi, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu membungkuk, "gomawo ahjumma."

"Iya Minnie. Sudah sore, sekarang Sungminnie dan Kyuhyunnie pulang, ne?" bujuk Heechul kepada anaknya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merengut, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin, "Kyunnie pulang dulu, ne? Mingie jangan menangis lagi."

"Eum!" Sungmin mengangguk riang, dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah karena perbuatannya sendiri. Sungmin berbalik dan berlari pulang, "sampai jumpa, Kyunnie!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, ia balas melambai dan berteriak, "saranghae, Mingie!"

Heechul menggeleng pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak pada Sungmin yang mulai menjauh. Ia pun melambai pada Sungmin dan berseru, "hati-hati jatuh, Sungmin!"

"Arraseo ahjumma! Nado saranghae Kyunnie~!" suara Sungmin semakin menjauh seiring terbenamnya matahari. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin yang mulai ditelan keramaian.

"Ayo, Kyunnie," Heechul berbalik, menggandeng anaknya menuju mobil yang di parkirnya diluar taman, "umma sudah membelikanmu ice cream."

"Jinjja? Gomawo umma! Kyunnie sayang umma!"

Suara ibu dan anak itu makin menjauh seiring mereka meninggalkan taman.

.

.

The Sorrow

.

.

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum (as Lee Kibum), Kim Heechul (as Cho Heechul), Choi Siwon (as Cho Siwon), Lee Donghae, and other cast.

.

.

Drama, Romance

.

.

All casts belong to God

.

The story belong to me

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kecil harus mencicipi pahitnya takdir di saat umur mereka yang masih sangat belia.

.

.

Shounen-ai. GS for Kibum & Heechul. Typo(s). GaJe.

.

.

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

.

.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

Hot Chocolate pesanan seorang anak sudah datang. Anak yang kira-kira berumur 7 tahun itu menghirup aroma coklat panas yang sangat ia suka. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah imutnya yang seperti nemo itu. Jari mungilnya melingkar di gagang cangkir, mengangkatnya lalu menghirup minuman favoritnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati air yang mengalir dikerongkongannya.

Ketika membuka mata kembali, sosok yang pertama ia lihat adalah anak manis di sebrang jalan. Senyumnya terkembang makin lebar melihat anak yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia perhatikan dari balik kaca kafe milik ayahnya. Namun senyum lebar itu memudar ketika ia melihat sang anak manis dibawa secara paksa oleh kira-kira tiga pria disebuah lorong sepi. Mata teduh anak berwajah mirip ikan itu terbelalak, ia segera turun dari kursi dan memanggil kakaknya.

"Hyung! Yesung hyung! Bantu Hae!" teriak anak itu sembari menarik lengan kakaknya yang sedang asik berlaptop ria di pojok ruangan.

"Aish! Ada apa, Hae?" Yesung menutup laptopnya dan memandang sang adik yang tampak cemas.

Lee Donghae, anak itu menarik lengan kakaknya, Lee Yesung keluar kafe. Mereka menyebrang jalan dan memasuki lorong sepi dimana Donghae melihat anak manis itu dibawa.

"Teman Hae diculik!" teriak Donghae cemas saat Yesung kembali bertanya.

Mereka sampai di ujung jalan buntu. Tidak hanya mereka yang berada disana, ada beberapa pria yang mengepung anak manis yang dilihat Donghae, anak itu duduk memeluk lutut dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"J-jangan culik Mingie.. hiks.." isak anak itu.

"Hoi!" Yesung yang mengerti keadaan segera maju hendak menghentikan pria-pria itu.

Para pria itu berbalik dan mendapati Yesung yang menatap mereka dengan marah, namun Yesung terbelalak melihat siapa mereka. Kejadian serupapun terjadi saat mereka melihat siapa yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya! Yunho! Minho! Changmin! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman adikku, heh? Kalian menculiknya?!" seru Yesung, ia kaget ternyata mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Yunho menghela nafas gusar, "kami tidak menculiknya!" ia menunjuk anak dibelakangnya, "Jaejoong merengek ingin bertemu anak ini. Kau ingat saat anak ini datang ke kafe? Jaejoong gemas melihatnya."

"Taemin juga begitu," timpal Minho.

"Kami tidak menculiknya kok!" seru Changmin.

Yesung menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu. Ia menyuruh adiknya membantu sang anak.

Donghae juga ingat saat anak manis itu datang ke kafe ayahnya. Hampir semua orang gemas melihat tingkah polos anak itu, tak terkecuali Donghae. Itulah mengapa Donghae begitu menyukai anak itu.

Donghae mendekati anak yang meringkuk ketakutan itu, ia mencoba menghiburnya, "hey, tidak ada orang jahat disini."

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, was-was jika ia akan diculik. Wajah manisnya memerah karena menangis kencang. Dia Sungmin.

Jari mungil Donghae bergerak menghapus airmata di pipi Sungmin, ia tersenyum lebar menatapnya. Melihat anak didepannya tersenyum tak ayal membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak diculik," ujar Donghae pelan, "siapa namamu?"

"Ungg? Sungmin, panggil Minnie saja ne?" senyum cerah terkembang di wajah Sungmin, ia tidak cemas lagi sekarang.

Donghae mengerjap bingung, "bukankah tadi Minnie mengatakan Mingie?"

Sungmin menggeleng lucu, "hanya Kyunnie yang boleh memanggil dengan Mingie!"

"Hey kalian, ayo kembali ke kafe," baru saja Donghae ingin menanyakan siapa Kyunnie, kakaknya sudah menginterupsi.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, "ke kafe? Minnie ingin pulang!"

Donghae menatap Sungmin sedih, "Minnie belum bermain dengan Hae.."

Sungmin menatap Donghae bingung, "Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk sedih, "itu namaku, Donghae."

"Hihi rumah Minnie dekat sini kok! Nanti kita main bersama, ne?" ujar Sungmin ceria.

"Minnie pulang dulu~ sampai jumpa Hae, hyungdeul~" sebelum pergi Sungmin memeluk Donghae sejenak lalu segera pulang.

"Hati-hati, Minnie!" Donghae melambai pada Sungmin dan dibalas Sungmin sebelum hilang di tikungan.

"Nah, Donghae, ayo pulang," Yesung menggendong Donghae dan kembali ke kafe bersama teman-temannya.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sederhananya. Ia melihat kedai ramen sederhana milik ibunya telah tutup, berarti ibunya sudah pulang.

Sungmin menatap mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya dengan bingung, tidak mungkin itu milik ibunya. Pasti ada tamu, pikir Sungmin. Ia segera masuk kerumah, setelah di ambang pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan seorang pria yang terdengar penting.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Sungmin?" tanya pria yang duduk membelakangi tempat Sungmin bersembunyi.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu datang kesini," Sungmin dapat melihat ibunya menunduk dalam, ia juga dapat mendengar suara sang ibu yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya ia tidak ada disini," Sungmin sangat bingung mendengar percakapan ibunya dan pria asing. Ia menatap wajah sang ibu yang terangkat, Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat setetes airmata mengalir dipipi ibunya.

"Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi, Siwon-ah," desis ibu Sungmin, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sungmin sangat tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Siwon terdiam melihat wanita di depannya yang mulai menangis, "Kibum-ah.."

"Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan aku di masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi hiks," isak Kibum, wanita itu mendekap mulutnya menahan isakan tangisnya.

Siwon tidak bisa diam, ia menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya. Tenaga Siwon cukup mampu menahan Kibum yang berontak di pelukannya. Tangisan Kibum makin kencang dipelukan pria didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, Bummie. Maafkan aku," bisik Siwon sembari mengusap punggung Kibum.

"Kenapa kau kembali hiks.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi.." isak Kibum. Ia mulai tenang di pelukan Siwon. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, keduanya memendam rindu yang begitu dalam.

"Aku ingin melihat anakku," bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum, ia masih memeluk Kibum erat.

"Aku memberinya nama Lee Sungmin. Dia sudah delapan tahun sekarang. Dia hidup sangat baik bersamaku," ujar Kibum pelan, ia melepas pelukan Siwon.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" gumam Siwon kepada Kibum, saat ini ia sangat ingin bertemu buah hatinya, "aku belum pernah melihatnya sejak ia lahir."

Kibum menggeleng perlahan, "ia belum pulang."

Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, ia bingung dan marah. Bingung karena ia tidak tahu siapa pria itu dan marah karena pria itu telah membuat ibunya menangis. Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?

"Baiklah. Lain kali aku akan kembali, semoga Sungmin berada disini saat aku kembali," sebelum pergi Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum erat dan mencium kepalanya sekilas.

Sungmin yang melihat Siwon hendak pergi kembali bersembunyi. Siwon memasuki mobilnya, mobilpun melaju dan menghilang di tikungan. Dari tempat persembunyian Sungmin dapat melihat sang ibu masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jangan bersembunyi lagi, Minnie," ujar Kibum lembut.

Sungmin yang merasa telah ketahuan segera menghampiri ibunya, wajahnya menunduk merasa bersalah. Kibum mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin agar dapat menatap wajah manis sang anak.

"Minnie mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kibum hati-hati. Ia menatap mata sang anak.

"Minnie tidak mendengarnya, umma. Kalaupun mendengarnya, Minnie tidak akan mengerti," ujar Sungmin, "Umma jangan menangis lagi.."

Kibum segera memeluk anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu, airmata kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya, "suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti semuanya, Minnie. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu siapa appamu."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia merasa bahunya basah karena airmata Kibum, "umma sangat menyayangimu."

"Minnie juga menyayangi umma. Umma jangan menangis lagi," jari mungil Sungmin bergerak menghapus airmata ibunya kemudian memeluknya kembali.

"Saranghae, umma.."

"Nado saranghae, Minnie.."

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal. Pasalnya ia telah menunggu ayahnya daritadi namun sampai sekarang sang ayah belum juga pulang.

"Tuan muda, sudah waktunya untuk makan," bujuk seorang pria pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin makan dengan appa! Han ahjussi kenapa tidak mengerti sih?!" sentak Kyuhyun sebal. Ia kembali memainkan pspnya dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana jika makan dengan ahjussi?" Hangeng, manajer ayah Kyuhyun kembali membujuk.

"Aku ingin makan dengan appa!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal membuat semua pelayan di ruang makan itu berjengit kaget.

"Ada apa ini?" Heechul berjalan memasuki ruang makan dengan anggun, matanya bertemu dengan mata Hangeng namun secepat kilat ia mengalihkannya. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sangat kesal.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie?" Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, ia menatap anaknya dengan sayang. Hangeng hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Umma, aku ingin makan dengan appa! Kenapa appa tidak juga pulang?" rengek Kyuhyun pada ibunya.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan, "appamu sudah pulang daritadi, Kyunnie. Dia sangat kelelahan. Jangan ganggu dia, ne?"

Kyuhyun sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa makan bersama ayahnya. Kyuhyun turun dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Kyunnie, habiskan dulu makananmu."

"Kyunnie tidak lapar, umma."

Heechul menghela nafas lelah. Ia sesak mendengar jawaban dingin dari anaknya. Ia menoleh pada Hangeng, "temani dia."

Hangeng membungkuk sopan sebelum menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Setelah Hangeng benar-benar telah pergi dari sana, Heechul terduduk lemas di kursi makan. Ia memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya sakit memikirkan tingkah suaminya akhir-akhir ini. Pulang malam, bersikap dingin padanya, dan jarang menemani sang anak.

"Aku harus menanyakan ini," Heechul berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerja sang suami. Sudah 2 tahun ini Heechul dan suaminya tidak tidur sekamar, sudah 2 tahun pula suaminya seakan tak peduli pada keluarga. Heechul sangat sedih karena itu.

Heechul membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Ia mendekati sang suami yang sedang mengetik dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Apa pekerjaan ini membuatmu melupakan keluarga?" gumam Heechul sedih.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dua detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, "aku sibuk. Maafkan aku."

Heechul tersenyum pahit mendengarnya, "sudah dua tahun kau bersikap dingin padaku dan Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya, yeobo?"

Sang suami terlihat menghela nafas lelah, suaranya meninggi, "sudah kukatakan aku lelah!"

Heechul mendekap mulutnya terkejut, airmata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Heechul. Sangat sakit bukan dibentak oleh seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi? "K-kau.."

"Suruh Hangeng saja untuk menemani Kyuhyun,"

"Kyuhyun hanya ingin kau.." isak Heechul, "kenapa kau tidak mengerti hiks.."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Chullie.. maafkan aku."

.

.

"Ahjussi.. mengapa appa selalu tidak bisa menemaniku?" gumam Kyuhyun pada Hangeng.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang ditemani Hangeng yang duduk di sebelahnya. Hangeng mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ia baru saja menceritakan Kyuhyun sebuah dongeng namun anak itu tidak juga tidur.

"Appamu sibuk, Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Hangeng.

"Apakah appa tidak peduli padaku? Ia hanya peduli dengan pekerjaannya."

Hangeng tersenyum lembut mendengar keluh kesah Kyuhyun, "appamu yang sebenarnya sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Ia selalu mendukungmu dari belakang."

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, "appaku yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu, ahjussi?"

Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "lupakan. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita tentang Sungmin malam ini? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakannya."

"Sungmin? Ah Sungmin tadi terjatuh loh, ahjussi! Ia sampai menangis. Aku tak tahan melihatnya, jadi aku ikut menangis. Aku tidak suka saat Sungmin menangis," Hangeng terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lucu saat sedang menceritakan Sungmin.

"Maka dari itu, kau tidak boleh membuatnya menangis lagi."

"Eum!" Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat mendengar nasihat Hangeng, "aku mengerti!"

"Baguslah. Sekarang saatnya pangeran kecil tidur, ini sudah larut," Hangeng merapikan selimut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam ahjussi," Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di alam mimpi.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, Hangeng mengelus pipi chubby anak itu dan mengecupnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari luar rumahnya. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara ibunya sedang memarahi anak pembuat keributan itu.

Sungmin turun dari ranjangnya sembari mengucek matanya. Dengan masih menggunakan piyama pinknya, Sungmin berjalan menuju teras rumah. Saat di ambang pintu, ia melihat Donghae yang menunduk ketakutan dimarahi ibunya.

"Hae?! Darimana Hae tahu rumah Minnie?" pekik Sungmin senang, ia berlari mendekati teman barunya itu.

"Lain kali jangan ribut lagi!" seru Kibum, "Minnie, dia temanmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk senang, "jangan marahi dia ne, umma?"

"Arraseo, ajak temanmu masuk," Kibum berlalu memasuki rumah.

"Ayo masuk, Hae!" Sungmin menarik tangan Donghae masuk ke rumahnya.

"Minnie belum mandi ya?" tanya Donghae setelah ia mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu, "hiiih Minnie bau!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Hae menyebalkan!"

"Makanya cepat mandi! Setelah itu kita main!"

"Aish arraseo!" Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Selesainya mandi, ia berpakaian rapi kemudian sarapan.

"Umma, Minnie pergi main dulu ne? Kalau Kyunnie kesini suruh dia ke taman ne? Minnie pergi!" setelah berpamit, Sungmin dan Donghae pergi bermain ketaman.

Baru saja Kibum akan memasuki rumahnya, suara klakson mobil menginterupsinya. Kibum berbalik melihat siapa yang telah datang.

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi keluar dari mobil, ia berjalan mendekati Kibum yang terbelalak kaget.

"Kau datang lagi?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut wajahnya di depan cermin. Anak itu kembali merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Kadang ia merengut sebal saat penampilnya tidak rapi.

"Ingin bertemu Sungmin, hm?" Cho Heechul menatap anaknya dari cermin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, ia menatap ibunya dengan antusias, "apa Kyunnie sudah tampan?"

Heechul mengangguk senang, ia sedikit membetulkan kerah baju, "kau sangat tampan."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu Kyunnie pergi dulu ne?"

Heechul mengangguk, lalu mengantar anaknya ke depan mansion.

"hati-hati dijalan!" Heechul melambaikan tangan saat mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun sudah berjalan.

Heechul berbalik setelah memastikan mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun berbelok. Ia kaget melihat Hangeng berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Heechul."

.

.

"Berhenti disini saja, ahjussi!" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan kedai ramen milik ibu Sungmin. Ia menatap bingung pada kedai itu, "kenapa kedainya tutup? Dimana Sungmin?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin yang tidak jauh dari kedai itu. Ia sudah sangat hapal letak rumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya disana, ia menatap sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal terparkir di depan rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memasuki pekarangan rumah Sungmin. Pintu rumahnya tertutup.

Kyuhyun mendekati jendela bermaksud melihat apakah ada orang di dalam atau tidak. Namun yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya sedih. Bayangan sang ibu terlintas dikepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia hormati tengah mencium ibu Sungmin.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Haiiiii saya datang dengan FF baru :3

Sebenernya FF ini udah pernah saya post di wp dan baru sampe chapter 4, tapi saya greget mau post disini. Jadi deh saya posting disini :D

Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya yaaa. FF ini terinspirasi dari drama Baker King Kim Tak Goo, cuma terinspirasi yaa bukan remake :) jadi pasti banyak yang beda hehe

Oke review untuk FF ini ditunggu~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun merasa bingung sendiri. Ada hubungan apa antara ayahnya dengan ibu Sungmin? Mengapa ayahnya bisa mencium ibu Sungmin? Memang belum saatnya Kyuhyun memikirkan hal itu, ia masih terlalu kecil. Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan hal itu pada ibunya, tapi ia takut sang ibu akan marah. Lebih baik diam, bukan?

Kyuhyun kembali berfikir. Apakah Bummie ahjumma merebut appa? Berarti Mingie juga akan merebut appa Kyunnie? Pikirnya. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, ia tidak ingin siapapun merebut sang ayah darinya. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya menyayangi anak lain. Pikiran Kyuhyun sangat penuh sekarang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie?!" Kyuhyun mendengar suara riang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan seseorang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal disebelahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan nada ketus, ia tidak suka anak itu dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Aku Donghae, teman Minnie," jawab Donghae cerah sembari merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sangat marah saat Donghae menyentuh Sungminnya. Ia mendorong Donghae hingga Donghae hampir terjatuh, "jangan sentuh Mingienya Kyunnie!"

Sungmin yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya jahat segera menolong Donghae, ia menatap Kyuhyun sebal, "Kyunnie apa-apaan sih?! Jangan jahat dong! Kasian Hae!"

"Kyunnie tidak suka Mingie dekat-dekat dengan dia!"

"Tapi dia juga teman Mingie! Kyunnie jahat! Huweee Kyunnie jahat!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang melihat Sungmin mulai menangis sangat panik. Donghae mencoba menghibur Sungmin namun disingkirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, "maafkan Kyunnie.."

"Kyunnie jahat! Mingie benci Kyunnie!" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun hingga pelukannya terlepas. Ia menangis makin kencang.

Mendengar keributan diluar membuat ibu Sungmin dan ayah Kyuhyun keluar. Kibum yang melihat anaknya menangis sangat panik, berbeda dengan pria disebelahnya, Cho Siwon sangat kaget melihat Cho Kyuhyun, anaknya berada disitu.

"Astaga Minnie!"

"Kyuhyunnie?!"

.

.

The Sorrow

.

.

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum (as Lee Kibum), Kim Heechul (as Cho Heechul), Choi Siwon (as Cho Siwon), Lee Donghae, other cast

.

.

Drama, Romance

.

.

All cast belong to God

.

The story belong to me

.

.

Shounen-ai. GS for Kibum & Heechul. Typo(s). GaJe.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

"Apa ini?" Heechul menatap sebuah amplop coklat yang di letakan sekretarisnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Sekretaris menunduk sopan lalu menjawab, "sebuah kiriman dari seseorang, Nyonya."

Heechul terpaku sejenak, ia memandang amplop coklat itu dengan ragu, "Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Nyonya."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Heechul meraih amplop itu sesaat setelah sekretarisnya keluar. Ia hanya memandangi amplop itu, tidak berniat untuk membukanya. Kemudian ia mengambil handphonenya menelpon seseorang.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki Siwon?" tanya Heechul pada seseorang di sebrang.

"Ye, Nyonya. Saya sudah mengirimkan foto-foto yang saya ambil. Anda bisa melihat semuanya disana,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih banyak," Heechul memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu meletakannya kembali. Jemari lentiknya bergerak membuka amplop tersebut, dengan sedikit penasaran mengambil kertas yang berisi foto hasil selidikan suruhan Heechul.

Heechul menegang melihat foto-foto yang diterimanya. Tangannya bergetar hebat mendekap mulut menahan isak tangis. Air mata membanjir di pelupuk mata Heechul.

"Siwonnie.. hiks," isakan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Heechul, bahunya bergetar. Kini tidak lagi di tahannya isakannya, ia membiarkan ruangan itu didominasi dengan tangisannya yang pilu.

Heechul mengambil sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara foto-foto itu, tertulis sebuah alamat seseorang, "aku harus mendatangi alamat ini."

Dengan airmata yang masih mengucur deras Heechul membereskan foto-foto tersebut lalu memasukannya ke dalam laci. Ia mengambil tasnya dan kertas berisikan alamat. Sunglasses yang baru saja dikenakannya mampu menutupi matanya yang sembab. Terakhir ia mengambil kunci mobilnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hangeng yang sedari tadi mengintip segera memasuki ruangan Heechul saat pemiliknya sudah keluar. Tangannya meraih amplop diatas meja kerja Heechul dan mengambil isinya.

Pria itu sangat terkejut melihat foto-foto yang di pegangnya, foto-foto Siwon yang tengah mencium seorang wanita.

"Siwon-ssi! Argh!" desis Hangeng. Ia marah melihat Heechul menangis. Diremasnya foto itu dan melemparkannya.

.

.

"Appa, siapa wanita itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan namun Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau tak perlu," gumam Siwon, sembari menyetir matanya fokus menatap jalanan.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban dingin dari ayahnya, ayahnya benar-benar telah berubah. Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya, lebih memilih menatap jalanan luar.

"Siapa anak itu?" suara Siwon memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap bingung pada ayahnya, "Sungmin?"

"Sungmin adalah temanku. Ia anak Bummie ahjumma," jelas Kyuhyun setelah ia mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah. Anak itu menatap ayahnya yang tampak sangat terkejut, "appa, gwaenchana?"

Siwon tidak menggubris pertanyaan anaknya, perasaannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Pikiran pria penuh dengan Kibum dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Appa sudah tak menyayangiku, pikirnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis saat pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya.

Siwon melirik anaknya, rasa bersalah terselip di hatinya, "Kyuhyunnie, maafkan appa."

"Nan gwaenchana, appa," ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya, ia begitu mengantuk hingga tanpa sadar anak itu terlelap.

Siwon menatap anaknya teduh, "Maafkan appa."

.

.

Heechul memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, ia keluar dari mobil dan menatap rumah itu. Kaki indah Heechul melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu, jemarinya mengetuk pintu rumah hingga seorang anak membukakannya.

"Chullie ahjumma?"

Heechul sedikit terkejut ketika ia mendapati Sungmin yang tengah memandangnya bingung, mata foxy itu membulat sempurna.

"Sungminnie? Ini.. rumahmu?" tanya Heechul canggung, matanya melirik ke dalam.

"Ne, ahjumma. Silahkan masuk," Sungmin membawa Heechul masuk dan mempersilahkan duduk, "ahjumma tidak bersama Kyunnie?"

Heechul tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat polos, "ia tidak ikut."

"Tadi Kyuhyunnie kesini, tapi dia pulang lagi bersama appanya," ujar Sungmin.

"Mwo? Appanya?" tanya Heechul spontan, "dimana ibumu?"

"Ada siapa, Minnie?"

Baru saja Sungmin akan memanggil ibunya, wanita itu sudah muncul terlebih dahulu, "eomma, ada Chullie ahjumma."

Heechul benar-benar terkejut sekarang, ia menatap Kibum tajam, "k-kau.. apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon?"

Mata Kibum melebar, ia tidak harus menjawab apa, "a-aku.."

Sungmin menatap ibunya dan Heechul dengan bingung, ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Heechul menyadari itu, ia mengeluarkan selembar uang di dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Belilah permen," ujar Heechul, ia sedikit tersenyum agar Sungmin percaya padanya.

Sungmin mengambil uang itu dengan ragu, ia kemudian berpamitan dengan ibunya, "aku pergi umma."

Sungmin segera keluar setelah sang ibu mengizinkannya.

Sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelah Sungmin keluar hingga Kibum terlebih dahulu bersuara.

"Siapa anda, nyonya?" tanya Kibum sopan. Ia menatap bingung pada Heechul yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu Siwon," ujar Heechul dingin, matanya masih menatap Kibum tajam.

Kepala Kibum terangkat terkejut, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya, "a-apa maksudmu, nyonya?"

Heechul menatap Kibum dengan benci, bibirnya bergetar menahan amarah, "jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau selingkuhan Siwon? Benar, kan?!" suara Heechul meninggi membuat Kibum menunduk takut. Airmata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Kibum.

"B-bukan nyonya.." cicit Kinum pelan, isakan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan berbohong," gumam Heechul, "Kim Kibum. Aku tahu kau mantan kekasih Siwon."

Kibum makin menunduk cemas, ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan takut, "maafkan aku.."

Heechul hanya menatap sinis pada Kibum, ia menarik Kibum agar menghadapnya, "kau.. pergi dari Siwon. Bila perlu pergi dari sini!"

Kibum berjengit kaget dan segera mengangguk cepat, "a-aku mengerti, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak mudah untuk memaafkanmu, kau tahu."

Isakan kembali keluar dsri bibir Kibum, ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan airmata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sungmin jika kau masih mendekati Siwon," ujar Heechul dingin, matanya terus menatap Kibum sengit, tidak sedikitpun rasa kasihan terbesit di hati Heechul, "Sungmin anak Siwon, kan?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya, "kumohon jangan ganggu Sungmin. Kumohon, dia satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini," airmata Kibum mengalir makin deras, wajahnya telah memerah.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada oang lain di hati Siwon. Kau tahu? Karena kau Siwon tidak pernah lagi memperdulikan aku dan anakku!" suara Heechul meninggi, nafasnya tersengal menahan amarah.

"A-aku akan pergi segera, kumohon maafkan aku.." cicit Kibum, "aku tidak akan muncul di hadapan Siwon lagi.."

"Aku pegang janjimu," Heechul segera berdiri dari duduknya, is bersiap-siap akan pulang. Sebelumnya ia menelisik tiap inci bangunan sederhana yang disebut rumah itu.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa Siwon mendatangi tempat seperti ini," setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan rumaha sederhana itu.

Kibum terduduk lemas di lantai, isakannya terdengar makin keras setelah Heechul benar-benar pergi. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangis, ia tak sanggup lagi membendung tangisannya.

"Umma!"

Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara tenor anaknya memanggil. Jemari Kibum bergerak menghapus airmatanya dan bergegas mendekati Sungmin, "kau sudah pulang? Beli apa hm?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ia menatap ibunya dengan bingung, "eomma menangis? Apa yang Heechul ahjumma lakukan pada eomma?!" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng pelan, ia mengelus pipi chubby anaknya dengan sayang, "nan gwaenchana, aegi. Kau kenal ahjumma tadi?"

"Eum!" Sungmin mengangguk semangat, "ia ibu Kyuhyun. Heechul ahjumma sangat baik padaku."

Kibum terkejut mendengar jawaban anaknya. Ia memandang anaknya tak percaya, "ibu Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk semangat. Anak manis itu memakan permen kapas yang di belinya dengan lahap. Kibum menatap anaknya sejenak sebelum ia beranjak berdiri.

"Ada yang harus umma katakan padamu, Minnie."

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memandang ummanya yang sudah memasuki kamar dengan bingung. Merasa bahwa yang akan dikatakan ibunya sangat penting, Sungmin pun mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Waeyo umma?" tanya Sungmin saat ia sudah berada di kamar. Anak itu menatap bingung pada ibunya yang sedang memasukan baju-baju ke dalam koper besar, "umma, mengapa umma memasukan semua baju Minnie? Kita akan pindah?"

"Kita akan pergi dari sini," ujar Kibum tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin, ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mau diajak pergi. Tangannya masih bergerak memasukan pakaian milik anaknya.

"Apa maksud umma? Minnie tidak ingin pergi! Disini Minnie punya banyak teman! Ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang berteman dengan Minnie!" seru Sungmin tidak terima. Ia mendekati ibunya, jemari mungilnya merebut pakaian dari tangan Kibum.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Minnie. Umma mohon, menurutlah pada umma sekali ini saja," runtuh sudah pertahanan Kibum, airmatanya kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, isak tangis terdengar di ruangan itu.

"T-tapi Minnie tidak mau," cicit Sungmin. Ia menunduk dalam, tidak kuat jika harus menatap ibunya yang tengah menangis.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, bisa kau tidak berteman lagi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang sangat mustahil dapat ia lakukan, "apa maksud umma? Umma, mengapa hari ini umma begitu aneh? Minnie tidak ingin melakukan itu! Minnie ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun!"

Kibum diam menatap anaknya, airmatanya terus mengalir deras, "kau tidak ingin melihat umma menangis, kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Demi apapun ia tidak ingin melihat wanita yang paling disayanginya menangis. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengangguk, ia segera memeluk ibunya erat, "Minnie tidak mau.. Umma jangan menangis lagi.."

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihat umma menangis lagi, menurutlah pada umma untuk kali ini. Jangan berteman lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Atau kita akan pergi dari sini," ujar Kibum dengan terisak. Tangannya mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun ia lebih tidak sanggup jika harus melihat ibunya menangis. Sungmin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sembari berkata, "umma jangan menangis."

Kibum mengangguk cepat, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Terimakasih, Minnie. Terimakasih."

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki mansionnya dengan lesu. Ia memasuki dapur dan mendapati semua pelayan sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Ah Tuan Muda, makan siang anda telah siap," ujar Hangeng yang sedari tadi mengawasi para pelayan bekerja.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ucapan Hangeng, ia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Kakinya berhenti sejenak saat melewati kamar sang ayah. Anak kelahiran 3 Februari itu membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang berbaring di ranjang dengan masih berbalut pakaian formal.

"Appa, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia berdiri di tepi ranjang sembari menunduk dalam, jemarinya meremas ujung bajunya dengan gelisah, takut sang appa akan memarahinya, "apa appa ingin aku pijit?"

Siwon membuka matanya, ia menatap anaknya dengan pandangan rasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan anak polos itu, "kemarilah."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dengan perlahan ia mendekati Siwon yang merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk anaknya. Kyuhyun segera membalas pelukan sang ayah, matanya memanas saat ia telah berada di pelukan ayahnya.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak appa memelukmu," ujar Siwon pelan, "maafkan appa."

Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya, biarlah untuk saat ini ia menjadi anak yang cengeng, "aku merindukan appa."

Siwon merasa bajunya basah karena airmata Kyuhyun, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangis namun ia hanya diam, "maafkan appa."

"Kyunnie sudah memaafkan appa," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya yang berat, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mengantuk.

"Sungmin temanmu?" tanya Siwon pada anaknya.

"Ya.. dia temanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi aku akan membencinya jika ia merebut appa dariku," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, matanya benar-be

nar mengantuk sekarang, "aku tidur dulu, appa."

Siwon terdiam memikirkan perkataan anaknya, ia menatap kosong pada wajah polos Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas, "apa maksudmu, Kyunnie?"

Jemari Siwon mengelus pipi chubby anaknya dengan sayang, "Sungmin anak appa, Kyu. Kau harus tahu itu."

Siwon menyamankan posisinya, siang ini ia akan istirahat bersama anaknya sejenak.

"Jaljayo, Kyuhyunnie."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, Heechul memperhatikan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Heechul mendekap mulutnya, "jadi benar Sungmin anakmu.." gumam Heechul lirih.

Heechul beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sang suami dan menuju ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar menyebabkam beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan ruangan didepan kamarnya berjengit kaget.

Heechul menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa kamarnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak memijit kepalanya yang begitu pusing, di ambilnya sebotol wine yang tergeletak di atas meja beserta gelas. Dengan lihai Heechul menuang wine tersebut ke dalam gelas, segera diteguknya wine itu dengan cepat.

"Jangan minum lagi."

Heechul menoleh saat seseorang merebut gelas dari genggamannya. Matanya menatap sinis pada Hangeng yang menghalanginya meminum wine.

"Wae? Aku sudah lama tidak minum ini," desis Heechul. Ia merebut kembali gelasnya dari tangan Hangeng dan kembali menuangkan wine kedalamnya.

"Kim Heechul! Hentikan! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Prang!

Suaranya beling yang beradu dengan keramik mendominasi ruangan itu. Hening sesaat setelahnya, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Hangeng.. aku begitu sakit," gumam Heechul. Ia menunduk dan terisak pelan.

Hangeng melangkahi pecahan beling di lantai dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Heechul. Dengan perlahan lengan Hangeng bergerak melingkar dibahu Heechul, menariknya agar wanita itu bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Menangis lah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega. Aku akan selalu berada disini," bisik Hangeng menenangkan. Jemarinya mengelus rambut Heechul dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah mulai mencintainya.. tapi mengapa dia lakukan itu," isak Heechul. Airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi pakaian Hangeng. Hangeng hanya diam mendengarnya, hatinya mencelos saat mendengar ucapan Heechul.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon menghancurkan aku dengan cara seperti ini," gumam Heechul. Lengannya bergerak melingkar di leher Hangeng, memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Hangeng, temani aku malam ini. Kita ke Busan," gumam Heechul, ia bersandar dibahu pria yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Siwon.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Tenang saja," ujar Hangeng sembari membalas pelukan Heechul dengan erat.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka saat dirasa seseorang melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang sangat rapi sedang memasangkan dasinya.

"Appa mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ia mendudukan dirinya, tangan mungilnya mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Appa harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau tinggal dirumah, ne? Makan malam sudah disiapkan. Maafkan appa tidak bisa makan malam bersama Kyunnie lagi."

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa mendengar ucapan ayahnya, namun bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, "arraseo. Hati-hati ne appa."

"Kau sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Appa pergi dulu. Jangan nakal, arra?" Siwon bergerak mencium kening anaknya kemudian segera keluar dari kamar.

"Hati-hati appa!"

Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari ranjang. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar sang ayah menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan ia sama sekali tidak melihat Hangeng yang biasanya selalu menyapanya dan menemaninya makan.

"Dimana Paman Han?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu pelayan yang sedang bekerja.

"Dia baru saja pergi bersama nyonya besar."

"Jadi umma juga pergi? Kenapa orang-orang dirumah ini begitu menyebalkan," rutuk Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, ia ingat ia belum mandi.

Selesai mandi Kyuhyun segera ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia duduk sendirian di meja panjang nan besar itu membuatnya merasa sepi. Tidak ada yang menemaninya makan malam sekarang, orang rumah memang menyebalkan, begitu pikirnya.

Selesai mengisi perutnya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju ruang tengah hanya sekedar untuk menonton acara-acara kartun di televisi. Ia menghidupkan televisinya dan mulai asik dengan acara yang ditayangkan di televisi. Merasa bosan dengan acara yang ditayangkan, Kyuhyun mengganti channel televisi dan terhenti diacara Breaking News.

Suara telepon membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menatap pelayan yang sedang mengangkat telepon dengan gelisah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyunnie tidak tenang? Batinnya.

"…Presdir Cho Siwon, pemilik perusahaan majalah terbesar di Korea mengalami kecelakaan yang dikendarainya menuju Busan tertabrak truk besar. Mobil itu terjatuh di jurang yang cukup ini polisi sedang melakukan evakuasi. Tidak diketahui apakah Presdir Cho Siwon masih bertahan hidup…"

Hening.

pKyuhyun terdiam. Cho Siwon ayahnya, kan? Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur jika itu benar-benar ayahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia tidak ingin percaya berita itu.

"Tuan muda.." panggil seorang pelayan yang mengangkat telepon tadi, "mari saya antar tidur.."

Suasana mansion besar itu tiba-tiba begitu suram. Air mata Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti mengalir, saat dikamar pun ia tak bisa tertidur karena menangis.

"Umma.. Appa.. Dimana kalian? Kyunnie butuh kalian.. Hiks.."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Haaaai. Aku seneng sama respon baik readers di chapter 1^^ hehe ff ini mudah banget ya nebaknya?

Gomawo ne udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Aku belum bisa bales, tapi aku baca semua kok review kalian^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Oke, review untuk chapter ini aku tunggu. ^^


End file.
